Georgia Tech biomedical and bioengineering research brings together the disciplines of engineering and the life sciences to forge new research collaborations in exciting areas of biomedical research, with much of this research leading to the development of medical devices and therapies to improve patient care. As technology moves forward in all areas of life, it is becoming increasingly important to have the best scientific research tools available. This revised application requests funds to procure the IVIS Spectrum CT manufactured by Caliper Life Sciences, a Perkin Elmer company. This instrument is a powerful optical and X-ray in vivo imaging system that will become a part of the shared instrumentation facilities available to 150 interdisciplinary researchers. The IVIS Spectrum CT provides non-invasive 3D multi-modal bioluminescence, fluorescence and CT imaging with trans-illumination and advanced spectral unmixing capabilities and enhanced sensitivity and resolution. This new instrument will provide novel and exceptional imaging capabilities to a broad group of users with diverse research projects including tracking invasive brain tumors, efficacy of treatments targeting lung tumors, imaging of biomaterial-associated inflammation and infection, delivery of morphogens from stem cell-derived matrices, nanoparticle-based drug delivery, engineered delivery of stem cells for bone regeneration, and microneedle-based immunization.